The present invention generally pertains to spring clamps. In an embodiment, the present invention relates to a spring clamp having a clamping mouth with two clamping jaws which are spring-loaded toward one another by the force of a spring. The clamping jaws are formed by arms which are connected to one another in an articulated manner at one end, and the other ends of which form actuating sections which can be moved toward one another in order to open the clamping mouth. The two abutting clamping jaws, together with the articulation pin of the arms, define a reference plane. A hook may be arranged at the free end of an actuating section.
A spring clamp without a hook is described in DE 200 01 498 U1.
Spring clamps with hooks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,884 and FR 1 325 394. In those documents, the hook can be used to suspend the spring clamp with hook, so that the clamping mouth of the spring clamp projects downward in order for something to be clamped firmly thereon. The spring clamps described in those documents are also suitable, in principle, for being fastened somewhere by way of the clamping mouth, so that something can be hung on the hook. This functions, however, only in a horizontal position of the reference plane formed by the two abutting clamping jaws together with the articulation pin of the arms.